When in Rome
by schmikemikey
Summary: When the New Directions take a trip to Rome, Italy. They get distracted by the city. But Finn, gets distracted by Sam. Mentions some Sam/Mercedes, Finn/Rachel and a friendship of Santana/Finn
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place right after Nationals. **

**Rachel and Finn ARE NOT together in this story.**

**Finn's POV**

Summer was just around the corner, well, actually, summer was already here. The last days of school were coming, and Mr. Schuester was full of excitement. Since the first day of school, we've been saving up money to go on a trip to Rome, Italy. The Glee Club held fundraisers, Car Washes, and even though Santana called this bougie, we had Bake Sales. Money kept on flying in throughout the year. And eventually we saved up a ton of money.

Mr. Schue wanted us to see some Choirs from a different country, and hopefully get the chance to do some songs in different language for competitions next year. That was pretty much the whole plan for the trip. But Mr. Schue wanted us to bond with each other more.

Even if we didn't win nationals, it didn't matter, because we are getting the chance to go to somewhere kids in this town dream about in their sleep.

Mr. Schue walked in carrying a beige box. "Do you guys know what this is?" he asked us.

"It's a box", Brittany said.

"Yes Brittany, it's a box, but this box holds, our plans for Rome", Mr. Schuester was filled with excitement.

Everyone started shrieking in excitement. We were excited. I mean we got to go to New York, but Rome. This is a dream that we get to live in reality.

Mr. Schuester grabbed a chair and sat in the middle of the choir room, he sat the box on the floor, "Alright you guys, I know you guys are excited, but I need you guys to listen to me, and I mean really listen to me. I need everyone to focus", his voice was stern but the whole room got quiet. "So next Monday we will meet up here, in front of the school and then we will drive off to the airport and then we will fly to New York and then from there we will get on a plane to Rome." He said.

"What time do you want us at the school?" Mike said.

"Well our flight to New York is at 12:25 so plan on being here around 10." Mr. Schue said has he bent down to get the box. "In this box I have your room assignments, your itinerary's and a list of what you should bring." Mr. Schue got up and started handing out the itinerary's around. "It's two to a room for some people, and 3 people will share, but for Kurt, he demanded he'd have his own room."

Kurt smiled

"Okay, let's start with the girls, Tina you're rooming with Mercedes and Lauren, Brittany, you're with Quinn and Santana, you're with Rachel", he told them.

"Hold Up. I wants to swap with Q. Brit is my best friend. I want to room with her, not Berry", Santana proclaimed.

Mr. Schue sighed, "I want everyone to get a chance to bond with one another. Who knows, maybe you and Rachel will get along". Santana just rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Mr. Schue continued on, "And for the guys. Artie, you are rooming with Puck and Mike, and Sam you are rooming with Finn".

We spent the rest of the class talking about what we would be doing. We'd be site seeing for most of the time. And at night, we'd see a choir perform. And Mr. Schue informed us that we would get some personal time to go around the city. Everyone was excited. The bell rang, everyone pretty much ran out the door. I caught up to Sam. He was emptying out his locker.

"Hey", I said. He turned and smiled at me and then turned back to his locker and kept putting stuff in his back-pack. "You excited for the trip!" I asked him.

"Uh. I can't go", he said to him. The expression on his told me he was sad.

"Of course you can go, I mean how can you not go", I said that in a stupid way. But I didn't care.

"I don't have the money. I mean. I've been working every day after school since April. This trip costs a fortune. My parents helped me enough to get a plane ticket, and I got about a hundred and sixty dollars saved up for the hotel. But I can't get money for food and other shit", Sam only swears when he's upset. "I live in a freaking run down hotel. I can't afford a trip to Rome", he exclaimed.

"I can lend you some money, how much do you need?" I asked him.

"No Finn, I don't need you to give me money. I don't want you to do that." He told me.

"Sam, you're my best friend. I want you to go to Rome with me. Even if I have to lend you money. I don't want you to miss out on this trip. You almost missed out on New York. I don't want you to miss out on Rome." I told him.

"But I won't be able to pay you back for like, the longest time", he told me.

"The only way you'd be paying me back is if you go to Rome", I said with a smile.

He just looked at me. I knew he was thinking about this Rome is a once in a lifetime opportunity. He looked at me, "I feel terrible about taking money from you", and he shut his locker door.

I didn't care, money is money, and you can get it back one way or another. But I've been told to seize the day and take risks and other crap. Sam should do the same. "Don't feel terrible. I'm just glad you're going", I could tell I was smiling like a dork. "Do you want a ride home?" I asked him.

"Sure", Sam said. "A car ride beats the fact of me walking out in 95 degree weather", he laughed.

Sam was a cool guy. I can't wait for this vacation or trip, or whatever you want to call it. I get to spend two weeks with my best friend that sounds like a good trip to me.

**What do you guys think? Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finn's POV**

Monday came so quickly. I was too excited to sleep. I think I probably got like 2 hours of sleep. I didn't care; I could sleep on the plane. I woke up around 8:45. I played some Maroon 5 to get in the mood and ended up dancing like an idiot around my room. I grabbed my suitcase and threw it on my bed. Clothes got layered and then folded into the case. I grabbed my backpack and threw my ipod, a couple of magazines, and my computer was gently put last. I grabbed my wallet and passport and left my room. With one of the most dopey grins on my face ever.

I got down to the kitchen. Kurt had like 5 bags. I had 2. I wondered how that would all fit on to the plane. I mean they were HUGE bags. "That's a lot of bags dude", I joked around. He just gave me glare, and he returned to eat his breakfast. My mom sat out a plate in front of me. She made Waffles, Bacon, Sausage and Scrambled eggs. It looked good. But I wasn't hungry.

"Thanks mom, but I'm not hungry". She gave me a confused look, "Sweetie. You have to eat something. You've got a long trip ahead of you", she reminded me. "I can eat on the plane", I told her. I heard Burt chuckling as he walked around the corner, "Not if you want to pay like 10 bucks. International flights have pricey foods. I think your best bet is to eat here and then spend some money at the airport for some snacks and stuff", Burt said.

Kurt finished his food, he seemed calm, I mean when it was Nationals, he was giddy, but now, he is silent or something. "What time is it?" he asked me. I checked my phone, it said I have 2 new messages. Both of them were from Sam.

_Hey Finn! Don't forget your passport._

I double checked to see if I packed it, and it was in the first pocket. I was going to reply but I checked the second message from Sam.

_Is there any way that you can swing by to pick me up? I don't have a ride._

I replied to him saying "Yes, Be there in 10".

"We should get going now actually. I promised Sam I'd pick him up", it wasn't really a promise it was just last minute. I mean he's my best friend, I would do anything for him.

My mom and Burt gave us hugs, and for a gift they bought us both digital cameras for the trip. Kurt and I pulled out of the driveway. Kurt was quiet. I didn't know why? I didn't want to anger him before the fun started. Because what fun would that be? We pulled out into the parking lot of Sam's Hotel. I honked to let him know that we were here. He opened the door, pulling out two bags. He looked a little different. The main reason was because he got a haircut. I got out of the car opening the back of the car so Sam could put his bags there. He hopped in the back seat and we were off to the airport.

"You got a haircut! I didn't recognize you dude", I said with a smile.

He laughed, "Yeah, I figured if I'm going to a different country. I should look decent", he laughed.

"Well, you look awesome dude", I smirked at him.

"Thanks", he said.

When we reached to McKinley, I saw the rest of the Glee Club standing in front of the school. Mercedes and Rachel pulled up the same time we did. I parked next to Santana. I sent her a friendly smile, but what I got in return was a mean glare. Mr. Schue was taking attendance. He wanted every single one of us to go. This was something everyone had to do.

Sam and I walked up to the group. Kurt behind us. Everyone liked Sam's new haircut. Mercedes liked it too. She called it adorable. We stood in front of the school for a few minutes. Mr. Schue gave us a little talk, telling us that we stay together as a group while we're at the airport, and when we get to Rome we stay together as a group or you should be with your room buddy at all times. He was strict about this. After he finished talking, a school bus came to pick us up. And we went off to the airport.

Like the usual we checked our bags and went through security. Security lasted a long time because both Mercedes and Santana wore the most jewelry. I didn't understand, if you're going to the airport and you know you have to go through security why would you wear jewelry? After we all went through security we just hung around the airport.

Our plane was finally boarding. We all had different seats. So we weren't going to sit next to one another. I got onto the plane, Santana was sitting next to some guy. You could clearly tell she was disgusted by him. Somehow Quinn and Rachel were seated next to one another and Brittany was in the way back of the plane. I waved to her and sent her a friendly smile. Which she gave back to me in return. I sat down in my seat, 34F. Window seat. SCORE! I saw Sam sitting in the same row, but he was in 34A. I ended up sitting next to some old dude. He smelt like Peppermint Candies. Because he carried like a pack of them in his pocket. How do I know, because he offered me one, but I didn't accept it. My mom said to never take candy from strangers.

Once we were in the sky, I just listened to my music and looked out the window, I glanced over to Sam. He was reading a comic book and listening to music. I wanted to talk to someone. The old guy was just sleeping, and everyone in the glee club was scattered around the plane. It was only an hour flight to New York. I could talk to them later.

We landed in New York. Mr. Schuester stood off to the side waiting for each and every single one of us to circle around him. Artie was first, Santana, Mike and Lauren third, Quinn and Rachel, Mercedes, Puck, Tina, Sam and then me, and of course Brittany was last.

"Hope you guys enjoyed the flight", He said stretching. The glee kids nodded. "We have 2 hours here in New York. Our plane boards at 3:27. In the meantime, relax, shop, eat. The food on the airplane is expensive, so your best bet is to eat here", he told us.

"What do we do now" Lauren asked.

"We find our gate, and once we do, I'll stay there while you go out and about", he told us.

We started walking to find our gate. Which was on the other side of the airport. It was a non-stop flight. It was a 9 hour flight. I don't think I could handle being on a plane for that long. I hope I have someone to talk to on the flight.

Mr. Schue sat near a back wall, all our stuff surrounded by him. He told us to stay with your room buddy or stay in a group. Santana was with Brittany, Mercedes was Tina, Puck and Mike wheeled Artie around, Quinn and Rachel stayed with one another. And that left Sam and I.

Sam and I went to the Borders, but nothing sparked our interests. We ended up going to McDonalds. We found Santana and Brittany in front of us.

"Hey it's Frankenteen and Trouty Mouth", she said to us.

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch", I asked her. People looked at us weird.

"It's who I am. It's what I do", she retorted.

"Well, that quality is a turn off for some people, it makes people dislike you", I told her.

They grabbed their food and left to sit away from us.

Sam looked at me weird, I ordered myself a Big Mac Meal and Sam ordered just a Double Cheeseburger, a Small fry and a Large Drink. I was paying for him. He could've gotten more. When our food was ready, we sat down near Santana and Brittany, but not that close.

Sam took a fry and right before he ate it he said, "That was kind of uncalled for dude".

I looked at him strange, "What are you talking about? What she said was uncalled for, I mean, I don't care for being called frankenteen, but she's been making fun of your mouth since you've joined glee club"

Sam stared at me while I ate. He hesitated, "Di- - -Did you just stick up for me?"

"Yeah. No one messes with me or my best friend. If someone's being a bitch I'll call them out on that", I told him.

"Thanks dude, but what makes you think I can't take care of myself?" he asked me.

"Dude, it's not like that. I just wanted to show you, that no one can mess with you, especially Santana. You've gone through a lot, and you shouldn't get picked on for anything", I told him.

He takes a sip out of his drink. His face blank for a few minutes, and then gradually turns into a smile. "Thanks Finn", he said. I smiled back and said you're welcome. He continued to eat and then he stopped, "You know, I don't really have a lot of friends - - -" I cut him off, "What about the glee club?"

He shook his head in disapproval, "That's different, I don't have a friendship with anyone in the glee club like the friendship I have with you. I'm grateful for our friendship".

I felt like this was cheesy in a way. Like it was some corny scene in a movie. But he was right. Sam is like my only good friend, he's someone I actually enjoy spending time with. No matter what the situation is, I'm there for him and he's there for me.

"I'm grateful for our friendship too", I replied. Smiling and just receiving a smile back.

We finished eating and then walked around the airport. Going into shops but then our 2 hours ended and we were finally boarding our plane. I got onto the plane and see that my row was empty. I was in 22C. Brittany was in 22B. I didn't know what to think, talking with Brittany is like talking to Elmo, or Pee Wee Herman…or a child. I don't know. But Sam was in 22D. Sitting on the other side of me. Somehow Santana sat next to Sam. Brittany asked if him and her could trade spots. Thankfully he said yes.

Brittany wanted to sit with her best friend, and I wanted to sit with mine. As the plane boarded, we got the introduction on how we should shut off all portable electronics and other stuff. Sam and I weren't paying attention. We were just too excited. The plane left the gate and we were off in the sky. 9 hours. We had a lot to kill. Movies were played on the plane. Complementary cookies and pretzels and some water. Sam and I just talked, I asked him about how his situation was and he said things are getting slowly better. I felt bad for him. He was basically homeless. But he never stopped smiling.

The hours flew by. Soon enough everyone was sleeping. Sam tried to get comfortable. But how's that possible when you're sleeping on a plane. Sam took a blanket and threw it over both of us. No one sat next to us so Sam had his feet in the chair next to him. He fell asleep quicker than I thought. Mr. Schue walked up and down the plane to check on all of us. He could tell I looked tired. He told me to get some sleep. Eventually I did.

I woke up to the haze of sunshine through the windows; we were still on the plane. I yawned and started to stretch. My shoulder felt numb, I tried to move it, but something heavy was in the way. I turned to see Sam sleeping. His head on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake him. I didn't know what to do. I grabbed my iPod and put my headphones on.

I searched for a song, once I did. I rested my head on top of his and closed my eyes. I didn't care if Puck or Mike or anyone bashed me about this.

I was comfortable, _this_ was comfortable. I dozed off and waited for my wake up call.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finn's POV**

Our Plane landed at _Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport, _we arrived in what I think was in the afternoon. I don't know. Either the sun was rising….or it was setting….or something like that. Everyone took their carry-ons out of the compartments and everyone left the plane in an orderly neatened fashion. As we walked out of the jetway, we were basically in a new world. Either one person had a thick Italian accent or one person spoke a thick Italian language. It was weird. Mr. Schuester had us follow him to the baggage claim, once everyone got their bags we gathered around a less crowded part of the claim. Mr. Schue in the middle, all 13 of us around him. "Okay guys, we're here. I know most of you guys are tired and experiencing jet lag", he said.

Everyone just yawned at and glanced at Mr. Schue.

"First, we're going to go to our hotel and drop off our bags, then go off to dinner to eat a local, yet, tasty restaurant near our hotel", he said.

It was already late in the evening here. I'm not going to get used to this time zone stuff.

"Do we have time to shower, because I smell like Plane and I feel gross", Quinn said.

"You will have plenty of time to do that. Now, we should get going, a van from the airport is going to guide us to our hotel", Mr. Schue swung is bag around his shoulder and led us out of the airport.

We got into the van, Rachel of course, in front, Sam and I in the back. I don't know if he noticed that we kinda slept together on the flight? I don't want to tell him. I don't want to freak him out. Mr. Schue did a head check to make sure all of us were present, and when that was said, the bus moved and we were roaming the streets of Rome.

Everyone was looking out the windows. Pointing at what was outside. On one side, there was the Spanish steps, then the Pantheon, the Trevi Fountain, the Roman Forum and of course the incredible Roman Colosseum, it was awesome. We pulled into the hotel parking lot; the hotel was called Hotel Corte. Fancy schmancy if I don't say so myself. I seriously don't know how Mr. Schue pulled this off. This was an extravagant trip for us.

The Hotel lobby was huge. Most of us sat down on the couches that were present. When Mr. Schue finished talking to the Hotel Concierge, he sat down and took a box out of his suitcase. He opened it up and there were 13 books. He held up one for us.

"This in my hand is a Translation book. It has a majority of the words and phrases that a tourist like you needs to know. You're going to need this during our time here", he handed one out to all of is. "Now I got your room keys. For the ones who are three to a room they managed to get you rooms with three beds. We all are on the same floor, so I want you guys to keep the noise level to a minimum", he said.

"Ugggh, Mr. Schue, can you just give us our room keys and put me and the trolls out of our misery", Santana said anxiously.

"Santana, I really hope you can be a little bit more pleasant on this trip", Mr. Schue said before he handed out the keys. "We're on the 6th floor. Follow me", he said. We ended up going into 3 different elevators. We all met on the 6th floor, As we walked down the hallway. Room 602 is Kurt, Room 603 is Mercedes, Lauren and Tina, Room 604 is Mike, Puck, and Artie, Room 605 is Brittany and Quinn, Room 606 is Santana and Rachel and lastly, Room 607 belongs to Sam and Finn", he said.

Crap. I'm next to Rachel. I've been trying to avoid her ever since Nationals.

"My room is at the end of the hall. But know this, I will be stopping by every night to check on you guys", he said in a serious tone. "I'm giving you guys 2 hours to get situated, shower and change for dinner. We'll meet in the lobby around 8:00", he said.

He left for his room and we all left for ours. The doors closing simultaneously. Our hotel was awesome.

**Sam's POV**

I took all of this in slowly. I don't know how I can even be here. I'm basically poor; I can't afford a trip to Rome. But somehow. I'm here. Finn claimed the bed by the window. Our view was of the Colosseum. Everything was like all old. But in a good way, historic and beautiful. I really had to let all of this sink in.

Finn collapsed on the bed. "I think this is the first bed I've laid in that my feet stay on the mattress, they don't hang off", he said.

I laughed, "What do you sleep on at home?"

He got up, stretched, "I sleep on a twin mattress. A twin mattress that's two small", he laughed.

I started to open my suitcase and I started putting stuff in the dresser against the wall. When I finished I put all my toiletries in the bathroom. I heard a distant sound coming from outside the bathroom. "DUDE YOU'VE GOT TO CHECK THIS OUT", Finn said.

I walked out of the bathroom to see our room opening from outside. I didn't notice when I looked out the window but we had a deck in our room. Every other room had one. It was big and spacious. I had a feeling I'd be relaxing out here during our free time.

"Rome is pretty amazing, don't you think?" Finn asked, he was too busy looking at the view around him.

"Yeah. It really is. And just to think, for two weeks, it's ours", I told him.

"Hey dude, I'm really glad you came", Finn was looking at me. "If you didn't come, I'd most likely be roomed with Puck and he's not such a fun roommate." I laughed "I know your situation is difficult but I'm glad you found a way to get here".

"I'm glad I came too", I told him.

I looked at my phone, somehow it changed to the time here in Rome. It was already 7:00. Time was going by quickly. I showered and changed and let Finn have the bathroom.

I'm lucky to be here. I'm lucky to have gone to New York for Nationals. I'm lucky that I'm a part of a club that gets to do stuff like this. But I'm also lucky to have a best friend that is with me for all of this.

**I know it's short but more stuff will happen, I'm tired.**

**Please Review, I'm open to suggestions :)**

**Tell me your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finn's POV**

There was a grand staircase in the Hotel, I walked down with Sam. Mercedes was right next to Sam. Apparently since Nationals they've gotten real close. It was weird. I didn't like sharing my best friend around sometimes. It felt weird. Mr. Schue was down at the bottom of the staircase. He stood next to a taller brown haired man. We gathered in the form of a half circle. If you were looking straight down above us, it would look like a smiley face.

"New Directions, please meet a dear friend of mine, Henri Mancini", Mr. Schue said.

The New Directions greeted him but Santana had to have the last word, "Why's he here?"

Mr. Schue cleared his throat, "Henri is an expert when it comes to speaking Italian, he moved here, what, like 7 years ago. He's an amazing bass-baritone. I've asked him to accompany us on our trip to help translate and he gave us 13 tickets to his concert Saturday evening."

"Can you speak some italiana for us" Brittany asked.

"_Avete veramente bello agli occhi_", he said.

All the girls went crazy, because they loved the sound of a guy speaking in an accent. Brittany smiled, then gave a confused look, "What does that mean?"

"You have really beautiful eyes" he said.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Can we go now? I'm starving and I wants to get my eating on."

Mr. Schue and Henri leaded us out of the hotel. It was just a 10 minute walk to the restaurant. Outside people were riding on Vespa's, people shopping. It was so….different but normal at the same time.

We arrived at the restaurant, _**Panattoni**_, Henri explained to us that this place is mainly Pizza and Salad. Mr. Schuester planned out everything. He scheduled and made reservations all before the trip. We sat at table seated for 14, I sat down, Sam to my right, with Rachel to my left. She kept on talking about the awesomeness of Rome. Like she did about New York. Like a boss, I wasn't paying attention but I nodded like I was. We were lucky enough to get a waitress who did speak both English and Italian.

We ordered one everything-on-it Pizza and one regular Pepperoni Pizza. I think it was obvious to the Italians around us that we were from America. We spent the rest of dinner just talking to Henri, he told us how he was basically poor when he moved here, but found his way into music. He started working at a market and on breaks he would perform music. Some guy eventually discovered him and signed him to an Italian record company. His life changed from that moment. This guy pretty much started out with nothing, and got everything he's ever wanted in the end. The rest of dinner was spent with everyone in the Glee Club trying out Italian accents and laughing at the worst ones. Mine in particular was terrible, but Sam told me it was perfect.

We left the restaurant, and Henri treated us for some Ice Cream, or as the Italians call it….Gelato at _**Gelateria Della Palma**_. He thinks that we're a good group of kids, he wants to hear us sing something during our time here. He sees a lot of talent in our group. He's a nice guy. Someone you could look up too.

Henri left, and Mr. Schue let us walk around the city. There was like this mini fountain thing near our hotel. I walked over to it. It was pretty awesome. I turned to see Brittany wheeling Artie around, Mike and Tina were hugging and being all romantic. Santana and Quinn were taking pictures and Mercedes and Sam laughing and having fun. They were spending a lot of time together lately. Rachel came up to me.

"Hey Finn", she said.

"Hi Rach", I said while I sat down by the fountain, she sat down next to me.

"Henri is pretty cool, don't you think? I mean he's a real inspiration, I mean he started out having nothing, and then gaining everything", she babbled on. I just nodded as she spoke. I looked at her and she had that look on her face, the look of confusion. "Are you okay?"

I turned to her, "Yeah, I'm fine. What makes you think something's wrong?"

She sighed, "Well, ever since Nationals, you don't talk to me as much anymore. It seems like you're avoiding me. I feel like you hate me".

I shunned my face, "I…I don't hate you Rach".

"Then what is going wrong with you….us? I feel like we aren't friends anymore", she said, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Before we went on the stage for Nationals, I said I love you, you told me you loved me back - - -".

"I do love you", she cut me off.

"If you love me then, why aren't we together?" I asked her.

"Finn, it's just too complicated", she said.

"I think you and your whole dream of New York is complicated", I got up and went straight to the hotel.

I was angry with Rachel, I seriously didn't know how I could handle two weeks in a foreign country with her. I just wanted to scream and yell. I've been in love with only 2 girls before. Quinn and Rachel. But they both broke my heart. In the category of love, I fail to find the right people.

I sat on my bed and whipped out my computer and went on Facebook. After what seemed like hours that only 10 minutes, Sam walked in. He noticed that I was in a bad mood.

"Hey, dude", Sam hung up his jacket in the closet near the door. He walked over to his bed and sat facing me, "Are you okay? I saw you and Rachel talking and you left angrily", he said to me.

"I'm fine. Rachel just….she's complicated and I don't want to have anything to do with her. She's childish and sometimes immature", I couldn't help but bash on her. I was pissed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, I know Rachel hurt you, but she means well", he said while he kicked off his shoes.

I turned my computer off, "Dude, I'm in love with her. She says she loves me, but whatever we have together is complicated. I'm sick in tired of falling for girls who always break my heart", I said in a firm voice.

"Maybe you need to find a girl better suited for you man", he went through his drawers to find a shirt to sleep in.

"You just don't understand dude", I stormed off onto the patio, porch, deck thing our room had and just looked at the view. Sam followed me and patted my back.

"Dude, I know you're hurting, but don't hate me when I say this, maybe not being with Rachel is for the best?" he said.

"How is it for the best? I have so many strong feelings for her. I just can't let her go, it's impossible for me to do", I sniffled, I can't believe I was crying over a girl.

"Well, maybe it's time you find someone else", he said. Looking straight forward to the view of Rome. "You should find someone who isn't Rachel or Quinn. Someone who you know loves you for the little things that make you special. Someone who doesn't have an obsession with gold stars and being Prom Queen. Someone who has the same interests as you. That person is out there for you man. You just have to go out and find them and they'll find you too."

Sam was right. I always expected my heart to get broken eventually. I always had bad luck with relationships when it came to girls. They either lie, cheat, steal or do all 3 at the same time.

"Thanks Sam", he smiled at me.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Mr. Schue wants us to sleep good and be up by 8, and down by the lobby at 9 tomorrow morning", Sam left the porch and headed to the bathroom.

I felt terrible, and whenever I felt terrible. I started to think. Sam was right, I need to find someone that has the same interests as me, and loves me for the weird quirky things I do. Someone who isn't stuck up and selfish, someone who treats me as an equal in a relationship.

It's no lie. Whenever I have a girlfriend, they treat me like crap. I started to wonder if there is anyone out there in Lima who likes me and wants to be with me. But all the girls that are worth dating are taken.

No girl wants to date a guy who's apart of the Glee Club. That's just social suicide to them. I started to think harder, and when I did, the only person that was into the same things as me, was _Sam_. The one person that seems to really care about me, beside my mom and Burt…..is _Sam_. Even though Santana teased me about my "Puffy Pyramid Nipples", Sam knew she was wrong and that made me feel better.

Sam was the person I was looking for? Right._ Right_?

**Please review :) **

**Tell me your thoughts :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_I did some research for this chapter, I've never been to Rome, but I plan to go one day, so bear with me if I make some mistakes…._

Finn woke up, jet lagged of course, but ready to start a brand new and full day in Rome. As usual Sam was up before him. He was flipping through the channels on T.V. He noticed that Finn was starting to wake up.

"Morning dude", Sam still sounded tired. His voice was a little deeper than usual.

Finn rubbed his eyes and squinted. The sun was basically taking over their room. "Morning Sam. What time is it?" Finn yawned and got up out of bed to stretch.

"It's 8:25. If I were you, I'd hurry up and get dressed. Don't want Mr. Schue to get angry", he said.

Finn quickly got some clothes out of the dresser and went straight to the bathroom. Starting off brushing his teeth, then quickly jumping in the shower. He started to remember what happened last night. Well, nothing really happened, he just started to think. He thought about Sam, in a way, he's never thought about a guy before. Sure Finn was hurt about the whole situation with Rachel. He did love her, and he's pretty sure he still does. But what Sam said to him, got to him. Rachel really only cares about herself, and what kind of guy wants to be in a relationship with a girl that takes control over everything. Finn has never been with someone who shares the same interests as him. I mean, what kind of girl likes to blow the heads off of Zombies. Finn just can't stop thinking about Sam now.

Sam and Finn left their hotel room and wandered down the hallway to see Kurt, Rachel and Santana in front of them, they all met up with other group of New Directions at the bottom of the stairs in the lobby. Santana ran to Brittany's side, Tina and Mike hand-in-hand and Puck was wheeling Artie around. It was awesome to see a friendship happen with the whole group, they've come so far and gone through so much and are happy to be around each other.

Mr. Schue came downstairs with a holding a messenger bag and a small stack of papers. "Ciao guys", Mr. Schue said.

"Ciao", the glee club said in unison.

"Alright, today we have a lot of sightseeing to do, The Pantheon, Trevi Fountain, The Spanish Steps….and so much more. And then later we are going down to Henri's studio, he wants to experiment Italian songs with us", he was so filled with excitement.

"I like seeing old buildings and all, but will there be time for us, to like explore Rome and such?" Quinn said softly.

"Yes, around 3 o'clock you guys will have free time until 7, that's when we are going to dinner and seeing _Jovanotti _down at _Fonclea Music Hall. _Henri's a friend of his and got us tickets to see him perform", Schuester said. He swung his bag over his shoulder and handed each of us a paper. "These are your itineraries for the day. We start off by taking our bus and having breakfast at the _Ristorante IL Pineto, _then from there, we are going straight to the Roman Steps, then to the Pantheon and lastly the Trevi Fountain."

Mr. Schue made a note on the itinerary saying to stay with your group members as followed.

_**Rachel, Quinn(*), Tina, Kurt**_

_**Santana, Puck, Mike(*)**_

_**Artie(*), Brittany, Lauren**_

_**Sam, Mercedes, Finn(*)**_

Whenever the glee club went out and about around town, they had to be with those people at all times. The one person that has a star next to their name, they are their group leader. Finn looked at his group, he was all for it to have Sam in his group, even though his brain was telling him, that he was secretly attracted to him, they were still best friends, and he loved spending time with him. But he didn't like that he had to share him with Mercedes. Finn was never jealous type….okay, who are we kidding, Finn is the jealous type.

"Your group must be together at all times when we're together, when we go to the art museum next week and I let you walk around, I need you to stay with your group, it's important that I don't lose any of you on this trip", he said in a firm tone.

"Like how you lost me in New York", Brittany said.

"That was an accident", Mr. Schue remembered.

"But it still was pretty scary, I just sat on a bench…feeding birds with bread, waiting for someone to find me", she rambled on.

"Luckily I did and now you're safe", Santana added in.

Mr. Schue took a long sigh, "Anyways, lets uh get on the bus".

They all walked in little groups. Mercedes with Kurt and Rachel, Quinn with Santana and Brittany, and so on. They got on the little bus. On board was a familiar face, Holly Holliday. Mr. Schuester announced that she'd be our tour guide on this trip. She was willing to work for free and she loved to be around the kids, so it was a win-win for her. The glee club greeted her all with smiles and hugs were exchanged. Everyone sat down on the bus, and we were off to the restaurant. We arrived and were greeted by Henri at the entrance.

They all walked into the restaurant, got seated, and got waited on. They were told they could order stuff on the menu, or they could go along and to the breakfast buffet. Which is what they all did.

"Alright guys, I want you guys to eat as much as you can", Mr. Schue made it clear that this is the only thing they will be eating together as a giant group, when they go out in their groups of 3 or 4 it was all on them to find food for themselves.

Of course they all went to the buffet table together. Most things looked foreign to the group, but it also looked familiar. They all just took food that they though was appealing to them and knew that they would eat.

Sam just looked at the table.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, grinning.

"I can't….I can't afford all of this. It's even a miracle I'm here in the first place. This is just too much", Sam hated the situation he was in, he felt like he was being judged because he couldn't afford some of the things the rest of the group could afford. He hated what was happening.

"Dude, I'm here to help you out, the whole group is, you need to stop worrying, you'll be fine", Finn was so sincere. He was so thoughtful and nice to him, unlike the other members who teased him, and by other members, we mean Santana. I mean she's the one who _did_ sing _Trouty Mouth_.

"I just feel like I'm going to have to pay all of you guys back for all of the stuff I'm doing here", he just looked at the food, he didn't want to make any eye contact with anyone, he felt the tears starting to build up, and as soon as he did, he sat the plate down and sat down back at the table.

Everyone looked at him, not knowing what to do, but Finn followed after him to see if he was okay. When he sat down next to him he saw tears rolling down his face. No one really could relate to Sam, but Finn in a way could.

"I know exactly how you feel. What you're going through is tough and it sucks", Finn just looked at him, patting his back and then started to rub it.

"How can you relate to what I'm going through, no one understands it", Sam wiped his tears away, he didn't want to make himself a distraction, even though he already was becoming one in the restaurant.

"Freshman year, I uh, I was pretty much in your shoes. My mom and I didn't know if we were going to make it. My mom had only one job, but she needed a second one so badly. I didn't have the money to buy the clothes that were ''trendy'', I couldn't afford an iPod or a cell phone, and there were times my mom and I couldn't pay for food, and I'm sure of it, I couldn't afford a trip to Rome, but _you did_ Sam. It's a sucky life when you're stuck in that situation, but from what I see, you're making the best of what you got", Finn never really opened up like that to Sam before. He never knew that Finn had to experience all the things he has been going through.

"What am I supposed to do, you guys can't pay for me during the next 2 weeks, it's too much", Sam hated being a charity case, he had some money, but it wasn't enough to get around for 2 weeks in Rome. The city is expensive.

Finn pulled Sam out of his chair and looked at him, "I know the feeling of what it's like to go to bed hungry and go through the day hungry. I'm not going to let you go through that, it's unbearable. I want you to turn that frown back into a smile and go get some food", Finn was too nice to Sam, but he liked that he had a friend who cares about him. Sam just started to smile and him and Finn both walked back to the buffet to get some food.

Sam realized, that one day, it's going to be okay and everything will go back to normal, if Finn and his mom could get their life back to the way it was, so could his family. If you think positive anything can happen.

The rest of the morning was spent eating and talking with one another, Finn was still thinking about his feelings towards Sam, he did start to question his sexuality, and he didn't like feeling this way, he hated when he started to think about stuff like this. Everything that happened with Kurt, he started seeing homosexuality in a different way, he started seeing all types of sexualities in different ways. But he believed that he was straight. But what Sam said to him the other night was the truth, if he's bound to be with his soulmate, or whatever, it should be someone who is into him for who he is and for the stuff that he is to.

The group left the restaurant and started their sightseeing tour. They drove through the ancient streets of Rome, on most of the drive over to their first stop, the girls went crazy for all the guys driving on Vespas. Rome was such a beautiful place. They arrived at this old building, they all got off the bus, and the bus driver parked near what was called, The Pantheon.

"Alright Kids, this is the famous Pantheon. It was built more than 1800 years ago", everyone just stared at the building, "It stands here today as a huge reminder of the great Roman Empire", she turned away and started to walk towards the building. It was amazing to see that there were more tourists besides them. They entered the building, and entering towards an open room. The Pantheon was one of the Largest Domes in Italy until the Florence Cathedral was built in 1436. From the outside of the building you'd see a Dome, but from the inside there was an opening, Holly informed them that it was called an Oculus, meaning a circular window, but in Roman times it was their only source of light.

The information just kept on flooding into their brains, but Holly knew it wouldn't stay for that long. They just walked around looking at some information that either Holly had told them about, or that she forgot to mention. They spent about an hour at the pantheon, and then moved their way to the Spanish Steps. Which were built in the time frame of 1723-1726. Designed by Francesco de Sanctis. Holly threw in a fun fact for the girls saying that once a year in the summer time that the steps are used a catwalk for a fashion show. Of course none of the guys cared about that…well, except for Kurt.

Near the Spanish steps, it wasn't the Trevi Fountain, there was smaller fountain called the Barcaccia Fountain, and it was built in 1598. Of course more pictures were taken, and Mr. Schue allowed the kids some free time for about an hour. There were shops and little food carts around. Everyone got into their groups, Mr. Schue told the group leaders to be back by the steps at 12 Sharp.

Groups went in other directions, but Finn's group followed Mike's group to some tourist shop. It was pretty cool, they had the Roman Flag, little keychains of Rome Historical Buildings, T-Shirts and such.

Finn just sat outside, while Puck, Mike, Sam and Mercedes kept looking around, Santana sat down next to Finn. Which was weird, he thought she'd still hate him after calling her out at the airport.

"Having Fun Frankenteen?" Santana always uses nicknames for people; sometimes people think she just forgets their names.

"My name is Finn….and yes, I am", he hated being called Frankenteen, but he was like Frankenstein, but in a teenage way.

"What's going on with you and Sam?" she asked.

Finn started to freak out, but he didn't really show it all, "Uh, what makes you think something is going on between us, I'm his best friend, I was just comforting him", he said.

Santana smirked, "You're such a bad liar, you were like staring at him during breakfast the whole damn time, you can't just tell me that there's nothing going on between the two of you."

"Well, there isn't", he snapped. He felt bad because when he snapped back at people, the look on the other persons face was a sense of feeling hurt. "I'm sorry, Santana, he's just going through some stuff, and I just wanted to help him out. He's fine now", Finn was telling the truth, but Santana didn't know that.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Santana knew something was bothering him, "I know that you're hurt because of the whole Rachel and Nationals thing, but you deserve to be happy Finn. Everyone finds the right person eventually, and Rachel wasn't the right girl for you", Santana said.

"You're seriously talking to me about a love life? Why don't you come talk to me when you fall in love with someone and they break your heart", Finn started being all rude again.

Santana was just trying to be helpful and nice, but Finn was being an idiot, "You know what Finn, maybe I'll talk to you when you learn how to stop being a douchebag", Santana walked back into the store and Finn just sat there, waiting for Sam and Mercedes to come out.

Eventually when they did, Finn noticed that they were too close. They were holding hands. _Holding Hands_. Finn's heart dropped, he stared at them, of course with a shocked look. Finn was jealous. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle being in a group with them for the next 2 weeks, let alone the rest of the day.

"When, uh. When did this happen?" Finn made weird hand movements and pointed down to their hands intertwined.

Mercedes laughed, "That's a funny story".


	6. Chapter 6

**Finn's POV**

"When, uh. When did _this_ happen?", I stared at Sam and Mercedes hands, intertwined. I was so confused. Sam was my best friend; he would tell me if he was in a relationship.

Mercedes kind of got embarrassed. "That's a funny story".

Sam informed me that he and Mercedes had been spending a lot of time together lately after prom. They started to date secretly, they didn't want to whole club to know yet.

I didn't know how to react. Here I am, fighting confusing feelings about Sam, thinking about him non-stop and here he goes throwing a relationship in my face. I want to be happy for Sam, I really do, but I can't. I know it's selfish. I only want him to myself and I only want to spend time with him. Sharing him wasn't fun for me.

"Are you okay dude? You haven't said anything about this yet", Sam asked me.

"I'm happy for you guys", I lied.

"You are?" Sam said.

"Totally", I lied again. "Mercedes, I know you've had a hard time finding a guy for you, but you've got a great one right now. If anyone should be with Sam, it should be you, he'll treat you right", What I said was the truth.

Mercedes smiled, "Thanks Finn, knowing that you support us means a lot".

I don't support it. I don't. I don't think Sam should be with Mercedes, I didn't think Sam should've been with Quinn and he definitely shouldn't have dated Santana. He should be with me.

An hour had past, and we all were by Mr. Schue, Holly Holliday and Henri at the bottom of the Spanish Steps. Holly said that our final location was the Trevi Fountain. We hopped on the tour bus and went for the fountain.

When we arrived, we were standing in front of one of the most beautiful fountains, I've ever seen in my life. It started getting built and designed around 1732 and was finally finished in 1762. The fountain includes Neptune, the sea of god. Holly informed us that he was riding in a chariot in the shape of a shell, and two sea horses were guiding him. Also, each sea horse was ridden by a Triton.

"Does anyone have a coin?" Holly asked us. Everyone nodded. "I'm going to give each and every single one of you guys a chance at good luck", She said with a smile.

"How can you grant us good luck?" Puck asked.

"Listen up, everyone must follow these instructions, have a coin in your right hand, doesn't matter what kind, and have your back towards the fountain, but you must throw it over your left shoulder. While you throw the coin you must make 2 wishes", she instructed.

"Why two?" Quinn asked.

Holly chuckled, "I really don't know, but I know that one wish is something on your own, meaning you can wish for whatever you want. But the second wish is that you wish to come back to Rome sometime in the future", she said.

We all grabbed a coin and started to line up to make our wishes. Rachel stood next to me, "What are you going to wish for Finn?"

I rolled my eyes, "Rachel, I can't tell you because it won't come true", I told her.

"Listen, I know you're still mad at me, can you forgive me", she asked. Her eyes big and brown.

"I think I can. But you need to know, I've felt strongly about you for a while, but I think it's time….for me to let you go", I told her.

She looked at me like someone ripped out her heart, "You're giving up on me? _Us_?"

"Rachel, your perfect man is out there somewhere. I'm just not him. I will always love you, I mean that, you just deserve someone better than me", I told her.

She looked like she was going to cry, but all what she did was give me a weak but sincere smile. "Well, Finn, you will always be my first love, and I will always love you. I hope you know that", she said. I nodded in return. "I hope whatever you are wishing for, comes true. You deserve to be happy, just like everyone else in the world", she gave me a little hug and she walked away.

Ms. Holliday wanted to make sure everyone made a wish, and made it right, so she said the instructions once more. We started with Quinn, and I, Frankenteen Hudson was the last to make a wish. I held the coin in my right hand, and wished for two wishes while it was thrown in the air. When I heard the coin splash into the water, I just waited for my wish, to come to reality.

Mr. Schuester told us, we were headed lastly to Henri's home. He has his own music studio in his home. We walked in two straight lines, I felt like those girls in that cartoon, Madeline. We got on the bus and we were headed through the familiar streets of Rome.

Sam ditched Mercedes to sit with me on the bus. He noticed I was sitting by myself. I was going through so much. Stuff I didn't want to deal with at all during my time here. I hated thinking. I never let myself think about deep situations. It just ends in disaster.

Sam sat down next to me, "So, what'd you wish for", he asked.

I looked at him weirdly, "Dude, I can't tell you, you know if you blurt out your wish to someone, it will never come true", I told him.

He laughed, "You believe in that stuff Finn?"

"Yeah, sorry man, you won't know until it happens to me in real life", I told him.

I believe in crazy stuff like that, I never step on cracks on the sidewalk, I never walk under a ladder. I believe telling someone what you wish for is a superstition. It's bad luck. What I wished for, is for Sam. I want him, and only him. Whenever I stare at him, I feel things, deep, strong feelings that I've never really had for Quinn or Rachel.

We parked near the Roma Square, _Piazza Navona_. Henri lived in what seemed to be a loft or just a luxurious apartment. His place was in the heart of the city, you could hear the street traffic from miles away. He lived in an alley, not like the ones where gunshots fire at night, one that looked like Downtown Lima. There were little shops and restaurants near his home.

There were large Olive Green doors that lead to his apartment. He lived on the top floor. It was a musical building, you could all different kinds of singers, musicians….drummers. It was insane.

"How do you sleep at night?" Mike asked.

"The walls are sound proof, so you don't hear anything", he replied.

As we all walked up the stairs, Puck took Artie up in the elevator. Henri led us to his apartment. He opened his door and we what we saw was a neat and clean apartment. It was painted in bright vibrant colors. Henri said that each room is painted a specific color because of its mood. He explained that the living room was painted blue because it's meant to be a peaceful environment setting.

He gave us a tour of his home and then showed us his recording studio. He records all of his songs in his own home. His idea was to record songs and then put them on a C.D before we head back to Ohio. I didn't like the fact of singing songs in a different language. I can't dance for one thing, how the hell can I sing a song in Italian?

We started singing the scale, I felt like I was back in the choir room, we were around the piano in his music room just singing. He wanted to hear the girls reach their highest pitches and then he wanted to do the same with the guys. That took like an hour almost 2 hours, because Rachel kept on talking.

I glanced to find Sam, he and Mercedes were standing next to each other; they were smiling and acting all….lovey-dovey. I asked if I could be excused, I lied and said I didn't feel well. Henri said there was some bottled water in the fridge and I could help myself to crackers…if I could find them.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some water and then went off to the terrace. His view was the view of the city. It was so nice. He had a little table and chairs out there; I sat down and looked at Rome.

I heard footsteps clacking one the wood floor of Henri's home. "Mr. Schuester sent me to see if you're okay", a familiar voice said.

I turned to see Santana, with what seemed to be a worried look. I know deep down she's nice but she just likes to be mean to everyone. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine", I lied.

She sat down in the chair next to me, "Finn, what's going on with you", she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, I tried so hard not to sound mean.

"Finn, I saw you staring at Sam", she confessed, "Today, that's all you've been doing, I don't know what's going on with you, but if you need to talk about something, I'm here".

"Nothing is going on between me and Sam okay, why do people always think that?" I started to get pissed. But I could understand why people thought those things.

"I don't know, you guys are always together and it just seems to me, that there is something there", Santana always thought she knew everything, "You can tell me Finn, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"You don't know what I'm dealing with, you just don't understand okay", I got up and left, leaving Santana with a confused look. I know she is just trying to help and all, but I swear I'm just not ready to admit what I am to someone who calls me Finnocence and Frankenteen.

We got back to the hotel, and we had like 4 hours of free time. Mr. Schue made it clear that if we go out into the city, you must have your cell phones off silent and you must call him every hour to make sure that you're okay.

I stayed in my hotel room, uploading photos from today up onto Facebook. I didn't feel like doing anything. Sam was in the bathroom, he was getting ready to go the pool with Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn. In a muffled voice I heard, "Dude, are you sure you don't want to go?"

I hollered back saying, "Yes, I'm sure!"

He walked out, wearing nothing but his swim shorts and a towel around his neck. This wasn't helping my situation at all. His abs were just…wow. I couldn't help but stare. I started to get a little turned on, so I shifted my position so Sam wouldn't notice anything. "You're missing out dude", he said.

"I'm going to be fine", I replied, looking at my computer.

"Well, you know where to find us if you change your mind", he reminded me.

He left for the door, he bumped into Kurt, Sam let Kurt in and then left. I was kind of happy to see Kurt. I mean I haven't really talked to him for the time that we've been here.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out grab some lunch…instead of just sitting in your room doing nothing", he said.

I laughed, "Sure, let's go", I grabbed my wallet and then it hit me, "Wait, aren't we only supposed to go out into town with our groups?"

"I asked Mr. Schue and he said it was okay", he said.

I put my shoes on, got my sunglasses and head out with Kurt. He informed me that we were going to some café that pastries and sandwiches. It was just 5 minutes away from the hotel. I know people at school judge Kurt for who he is, but they don't get the chance to know him like I do. If people actually got to know him, they'd forget about the fact that he's gay.

We sat down outside, Vespas zooming by left and right. He asked me if I was enjoying the trip. Of course I was. Kids in Lima would kill for this kind of experience, I'm lucky to be here. He ordered some kind of Vegetable Sandwich with a Green Tea. I ordered their classic Italian sandwich which was grilled and came with Mozzarella, Ham, Lettuce and Roasted Red Peppers with Sweet Tea.

"How are you, I feel like there's something going on with you", he asked me.

"What do you mean? I'm fine Kurt." I lied to him.

"You're lying to me. Don't do that", he said. "Santana wanted me to make sure you're okay".

"Damn, Santana has no idea what she's talking about. I'm fine", I kept telling him.

Kurt just looked at me waiting for me to crack, I hated talking about my feelings, I just did. Especially with Kurt, but whenever I did talk to Kurt, I felt better in the end.

"I'm not fine, okay, is that what you want to hear", I said looking at my food.

"Well, yes and no. What's wrong", he asked me before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this with all these people around", I whispered.

He laughed, "Everyone in this restaurant is Italian. I _guarantee_ you that they won't care".

"If I tell you this, you have to promise _not_ to freak out", I said. His response was nodding.

I started telling him about how at Nationals, I told Rachel that I loved her and that she loved me back, but she didn't want us to get together again. Then I told him about the conversation I had with Sam the other night. How he kept on telling me that I need to be with someone who actually treats me as an equal and loves me for me and loves the stuff I'm in to. The last part, I just didn't want to admit it out loud, because admitting it was the one thing I was scared of. "Kurt, I like someone".

His face formed a smile, "Who is it! Are they in the glee club?"

"Yes, they are", I said. My heart was beating so fast, it was going to jump out of my chest.

"Well, you've been with Quinn and Rachel…Is it Brittany?" he asked.

I cleared my throat a couple times, "Uh, no, it's not Brittany".

"Well then, who is she?" he kept saying.

It wasn't a she, it was a he. "Kurt, I like Sam".


	7. Chapter 7

**Finn's POV**

"Kurt, I like Sam", I said. His face went blank. He just looked at me.

"You're joking right", he asked me.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking at us, I felt very self-conscious, my hands were shaking, and Kurt could tell that I wasn't lying. I was telling him the truth. I was scared out of my mind.

"How is this possible? Please explain to me", he demanded.

I didn't want to talk about this anymore, I made a mistake talking about this with Kurt, but he was the only one I could really turn to. "That's the thing; I just don't know how to explain this. It just happened so fast, I mean, he started talking to me about how I should be in love with someone who accepts me for me and all that stuff. Sam is the only I know who cares about me, like the way I care about him. Now I see him in a whole different way."

"Well, I am proud of you. Admitting that you're gay is a huge step", he said.

"Hey, I don't like labels, okay; I can't full admit that I am, I'm just very confused with my feelings right now. I just don't know what to do", I told him.

Kurt smiled, "It's okay, I know what that's like. The whole situation sucks, but I'm here to help you in every way possible", he told me.

It was nice to have someone like Kurt to talk to, "Kurt, you have to promise me, that you won't tell anyone about this. Not even Rachel or Mercedes", saying Mercedes name just made me angry, she was dating the one person who in my mind, belonged to me.

"Finn, I know what it's like to go through this. You're secret is safe with me. You can trust me", he told me.

I smiled at him. Kurt was so inspiring. He deals with all of this crap in Lima, but somehow he finds a way to work around the people who discriminate against him. With that conversation done, we finished our lunch and went back to the hotel. Kurt informed me he was going back to his room to get ready for dinner. I was just going to do the same thing, but I found myself walking around the Hotel Lobby.

In the hotel, there was a lounge, a bar, a restaurant and a smoke room. While I walked to through the different halls of the lobby, I heard someone playing a piano. I wasn't sure who it was, but I'm pretty sure it was Rachel. I peeked in to see Quinn playing something. She never told me she could play the piano. The melody was beautiful, so beautiful that you had to stop and listen.

She stopped playing when she turned and saw me. "Sorry, I was just….uh", I was so stupid. I couldn't form words. "You play piano?"

She smirked, "Yeah, ever since regionals with the whole original song idea…I've picked up playing piano".

I stood up against the wall, "You're really good. I think you're better than Rachel".

For Quinn and I, it was really awkward to be around each other. I mean, we dated last year, we broke up, then we get back together and then I break up with her because I claim to love Rachel, but really, I don't love her. I love Sam.

"Finn, are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I was just thinking", I hated thinking. It causes problems in my life. "I'm going to go get ready for dinner".

Quinn stopped me and said, "How are things going with you and Rachel? Did you get her back?"

I stopped, why does everyone care about me and Rachel? I mean what's so fascinating about us? "Uh. Rachel and I aren't together."

"So, you're still single", she asked gazing into my eyes.

I stopped her, "Quinn, I broke up with you for a variety of different reasons. I can't be in a relationship with you".

She was so vulnerable about her feelings. Sometimes I think she's bipolar. "But Finn, I really think this could work, I love you", she felt sorry for treating me the way she did. I could see it in her eyes. I felt really bad, I just can't love her back the way she loves me.

"Quinn, I love you too, but I just…can't be with you. I'm sorry", I gave her a small kiss on her cheek and gave her a hug. She smiled at me. I walked out of the lounge. I felt better talking to Quinn after all this awkwardness in New York. Usually we have a fight and there's more tension between us.

I had so much time before dinner. Like 2 hours. I grabbed my computer and sat down on the terrace looking out at the view. Surprisingly as my computer's wallpaper, it was a photo of me and Sam fishing a few weekends ago. God, why was he so adorable. I had to come to the terms of how I was feeling. Yes, I like Sam, do I have strong feelings for him, not going to lie, yes I do. But I can't say the words out loud. I honestly can't say that I'm gay. One thing is for sure, the whole football team will give me hell, and another thing is that people will treat me different, and not a good kind of different. I just can't look at Sam without getting the occasional butterflies in my stomach. I can't look at Sam and Mercedes without kicking over a chair. I don't know what to do anymore. I think I need to talk to Kurt again.

"Finn! Are you in here?" A familiar voice said.

"Uh, yeah. I'm out here", I shouted.

Sam came out wearing nothing but his swim shorts. His hair still wet. "There you are, we were looking for you", he said.

"We", I asked him. Sam moved over to his left and Mercedes came out. She is practically everywhere where I am.

"We were worried about you, we wanted to see if you were okay", she chimed in.

I smiled at the fact that they actually cared, "That's nice of you guys. Yeah, I'm fine. I actually went out to lunch with Kurt", I turned back to my computer so I wouldn't have to look at them. They were to close together and it made me sick.

"You already had lunch? We wanted to see if you wanted to grab something to eat with us?" Mercedes always tried to get me to hang out with the two of them. It was a nice gesture, it really was, _is_, I just can't be around them. Feeling the way I do, it's just too damn hard.

It was silent, I wasn't trying to avoid them or whatever, I just wasn't hungry, I mean we're eating in like 2 hours or something. "Well, we're going to go eat lunch", Sam said, "I'm going to shower and Mercedes, I'll meet you at your room in 30 minutes", Sam said.

I started thinking about what Mr. Schuester said, all 3 of us had to be _together_. "You guys, I don't think that's a good idea", I told them.

Mercedes stopped and turned to face me, "What do you mean".

I got up from my chair, setting my computer down gently, "Mr. Schue said we have to go out in our groups. All three of us", I said.

Sam gave me a cold look. I've never seen his face like that before, "Well, then come with us. You don't have to make this so difficult Finn".

"I just told you guys, I just ate", I retold them.

"Hold up, so you're saying that we can't go out, because you've already been out for lunch", Mercedes snapped.

"I'm not saying that, Mr. Schue said that you're team captain has to be with the group at all times, and since I don't want to go, I just can't let the two of you leave", this wasn't made up crap, Mr. Schue was crazy strict, but then again, he allowed me and Kurt to go have lunch, even though we weren't in a group.

"But you just said you had lunch with Kurt", Sam reminded me.

"Yeah, so what", I tried to make a point. But there was no point given.

Mercedes wasn't so happy, "God you're such a _hypocrite_", she stormed off, I heard the door slam.

Sam glared at me and walked into the room. He looked so damn sexy right now, but to be honest I didn't like having my best friend mad at me. I followed him back into the room. He slammed the bathroom door.

"Sam!" I called his name out. "Sam! Listen, I'm sorry. I just don't want to go out to eat when I'm not hungry", I said.

The door swung open, he made no eye contact with me. He went to the dresser to find some clothes to wear. He was slamming doors like no other. It wasn't necessary, but when you're angry, you do what you want.

"_Sam_, I'm apologizing here", I kept on talking.

"I hear you, I'm just trying to _understand_ everything what's going on", he walked into the bathroom. He turned the water on for the shower.

"Understand what?" I sighed; I hated fighting with the people who meant the most to me.

"You have a problem with Mercedes don't you? Just tell me", he waited for my answer. I pondered my answer; I didn't have anything to say. I didn't know _what_ to say.

He had a mixture look of being pissed off and disappointment on his face. "You know dude, I supported your relationship with Rachel, and you could at least be supportive of me and Mercedes. But if you can't do that, then I don't think I can be friends with you anymore", he said. To top it off he slammed the door in my face.

I try to be supportive of him, I really do. I just don't know how to be supportive of this relationship with the way I'm feeling. I've been having all these mood swings, I'm either happy one second, angry the next and at this very moment. I felt like crying. Tears slowly fell down my cheeks. I left the room and sat against the wall in the hallway. Letting the tears keep coming. I was crying, over a dude. But I can't help but feel this way.

I sat there, sobbing silently. I don't want to lose my best friend over something so stupid. I heard someone's door open, I quickly wiped my tears away, and I looked up to see no other than Santana walking out.

"Oh, it's you", Santana had a weird look on her face, "I heard someone out here but I didn't know who it was", she said.

I tried to make the sniffles go away, it just didn't work. "Well, it's me".

She walked over towards me, leaning against the wall, "Are you okay?" I think for the first time, talking to Santana, she actually sounded worried and caring. The look on her face was matched those words.

I avoided eye contact with her and looked straight on to the wall in front of me. "No, I'm not."

She held her hand out, I reached of it and she helped me up, "Do you want to talk about it", she asked me.

"Not with Rachel around, I don't want to deal with her and shit", I said.

"Rachel isn't even here Finn, she left with her group to go souvenir shopping for a little bit", she informed me.

"Can you promise me one thing please", I asked her, hoping she'd stay in this nice mood. She nodded her head, "If I tell you everything what's going on with me, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone…not even Brittany".

She smiled, "I promise".

My frown quickly formed into a small smile. She turned back to her room and opened the door for me. I was scared to talk to Santana, but at this moment, Santana was the only one I really wanted to talk to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finn's POV**

I walked into Rachel and Santana's hotel room. You could tell which side was Rachel's. It was all neat and organized. Santana on the other hand was a bit of a slob.

She bent down to pick up some clothes off the floor, "Please, don't mind the mess. I was trying to clean up before dinner", she was embarrassed.

I smirked, "It's okay. You should see my side of the room, it's worse than this".

She sat down on her bed, "What's wrong Finn", she asked me.

I sat down on Rachel's bed, trying to avoid the conversation that I didn't want to have again, "Nothing is wrong, everything is fine", I lied.

She laughed, "Okay, hold up, you can't just sit out in the hallway crying your eyes out, and then come to terms telling me that you're fine when we both know for a fact. That you're not", she looked at me with these eyes that told me she wanted to help me.

It was silent, I didn't want to talk. But this long silence was killing me, "What do you want to know", I asked her.

She laughed, "You tell me. You're the one who was crying outside in the hallway. I just want to know what's going on with you", she went up to look out the window.

"Nothing is going on with me. I'm just so confused….with my feelings", I told her. I was lucky that she was looking at something else, besides me.

She turned back to my direction slowly, "What are going on with your feelings Finn?" She walked over to Rachel's bed and sat down next to me. I started to get all tense and nervous. Sweaty palms. The whole situation sucked. I just had this conversation with Kurt like a few hours ago. I didn't want to have the 20 questions again.

"It's too difficult. You wouldn't understand Santana", it's obvious that she wouldn't. I mean, Kurt has the best given idea of how I'm feeling, but Santana, she doesn't have a clue.

"Trust me, I understand. I see the way you look at him", she said.

I didn't think she would catch on so quick, "See the way I look at who", I wanted to make sure she had some kind of clue who it was.

"Sam. Seriously Finn, you really need to be more careful with your leering. I mean today, after Sam's breakdown, you kept looking over to see if he was okay, but sometimes I would catch you staring at him for the longest time. No one else seemed to notice but me", she was right. Sam was my all I could keep my eyes on today.

"How, did you know? How did you figure it out? And not to sound rude, but why do you care?" I asked her.

"Because, I know…I know what it's like to go through this kind of stuff. All these feelings you don't know how to act on because it's too damn difficult", she said. I looked at her trying to understand how she could feel what I was feeling? "Long story short Finn, but you and I both play on the same team".

I got confused, but then it all started making sense, her style was more different than any of the girls than the glee club, she wore overalls, camo patterns, leather, fur and the crazy use of denim. She was a lesbian….not Lebanese like her shirt said.

"I know how hard it is to deal with this, I just want you to know that you're not alone", this was one side of Santana that I've never seen before. She gave me a hug.

"I don't understand. Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "It's not easy for us Finn. We get bullied for who we are, I mean look at Kurt and the situation with Karofsky. Sure, I may be a bitch, and you think your popularity will keep you safe, but let's get real Finn. We live in Lima, Ohio. We're nothing but freaks to them".

She was right. Kurt and Blaine get disgusted looks everywhere they go. They walk hand-in-hand, they kiss in public places. But people just get grossed out by the fact of two men together. Imagine what it would be like for Santana. Sometimes I wish we lived in a town where people accepted homosexuality instead of being judged by your sexual preferences.

Santana never really opened up about this before, it was kind of nice to actually have something in common with her, "How did you know that you….were….you know….a lesbian".

She turned to me quickly, a confused look on her face, "Hold up Finn, I don't like labels. I'm simply a girl who is attracted to other girls", she corrected me. "I knew up until Regionals. I was attracted to a certain someone, who shall remain nameless", she said.

"Brittany", I asked.

She stayed silent, "What makes you think it's Brittany?"

I chuckled silently, "I see the way you look at her. You love her."

"If you must know every little detail about my love life, yes, I love Brittany and I'm lucky to have her love me back", she told me. Every time she spoke about Brittany, her voice changed. It got all airy and breathless.

I sighed, "That's nice".

"You love Sam, don't you", she asked me.

I never admitted it out loud before, but I do love Sam. I mean, he's my best friend and I love all my friends. But he means the world to me in a way. I care about him so much; I can't go a day without talking to him. When I see him, I smile because knowing that he's around me makes me happy. "Yeah, I think I do."

She smiled at me, "Tell him. Even if he doesn't feel anything back, he at least knows how you really feel about him. I told Brittany how I felt and when I did. It felt like a huge weight of my shoulders. Once it's released. You'll feel so much better".

"I just can't tell him right now. Too much is going on", fights with Sam always ended quickly, but I was unsure about this one.

"No rush, you take your time, you know when the time is right", she told me. She got up off the bed and pulled me towards her to give me a hug.

I hugged her back. Why was this so weird and awkward? That's right. It's Santana. This never happens. She whispered in my ear telling me that my secret is safe with her and she promises not to tell anyone. I thanked her. Was this the beginning of a friendship? It would be nice to have someone else to talk to besides Kurt.

The door to the girls hotel room was starting to open. We broke the hug, I wiped away the remaining tears on my face and sat back down on Rachel's bed.

"Santana! I'm back", she quietly shouted.

Santana didn't really care. You could tell by the glare on her face. Rachel didn't seem to notice that I was in their room. She sat down some small shopping bags on her side of the dresser. She took off her jacket and sat it on her bed. She glanced in my direction. "Finn. Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Oh. I, uh, had to talk to Santana about something", it wasn't a lie, it was the truth. "But don't worry. I was about to leave", I told her.

Rachel just looked confused, "Why did you need to talk to Santana, when you could've easily talked to me. I thought we were friends", she said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"We are friends okay, but this was a personal matter, and thankfully, Santana helped me out and I'm grateful for that", I said. I wanted to leave and get out of this uncomfortable situation. "I'll see both of you guys at dinner", I walked out of their room and headed back to mine.

When I opened the door, I saw Sam putting on his shoes and getting ready to leave. Why was this so hard. Why did he have to just think I didn't like him and Mercedes dating? I'm happy that he's happy, but then again, I'm not happy that he's happy with someone else.

"I'll be back later", Sam tried to walk past me, but I grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk about this", I wanted to end this fight. A fight like this is unnecessary at the moment. We are in Rome. We should be having a blast.

"Finn, I have to go meet up with Mercedes. We can talk later. Okay?" he said.

I didn't want to talk about this later; I wanted to talk about this now. "Fine, I'll see you later".

I tried to say bye, but all I got was a slammed door in the face. Why does he have to be so stubborn, I just wanted to settle this. I don't hate Mercedes like I've said millions of times before. I think she's talented and awesome like everyone else in Glee. I just think she should be with someone else.

I left my hotel room and just walked around the hotel numerous times. Maybe I should've gone out with Sam and Mercedes. That was better than doing nothing. I walked over by a giant window that viewed the streets of Rome. The life here was unbelievable. Everyone was so friendly. A little towards my left I could see Sam and Mercedes walking down to a little café, not as nice as the one Kurt and I went too, but still decent. They were holding hands and it just was too much for me to handle.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I didn't know who it was, I didn't want to get kidnapped, I jumped up and turned to see, Brittany.

"Hi Finn", she said with a smile.

"Brittany, Hi", I said looking back out the window.

She stood right next to me, "What are you looking at" she asked me.

I turned my head back to the mismatch of a couple, "Oh, it's not important", I told her.

She looked over to where I was looking, "Hey, it's Sam and Cede's. Gosh, they're so cute together. Don't you think?" she asked me.

What is it that people see in them that's cute or adorable? I honestly don't see that. I walked away from her and left her standing there. She ran back to me, "Finn. What's wrong?"

"Nothing", I yelled at her.

She started to frown, "Why are you yelling at me?"

I sighed and guided her to a couch in the lobby. We sat down together, "Brittany, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you okay."

"Well, then what made you get so upset. Why are you acting so weird", she told me.

"Can I ask you something? How do you know if you're in love", I wanted to know what the feeling is like for other people.

"Actually, I _am_ in love", she told me.

"Okay, well, how do you know you love someone", I asked her again.

She smiled, "You just know Finn. It's a feeling that happens to you. I really, can't explain it, but when the moment is right and the person is right, you just know you love them".

I smiled at her, she gave me a hug, "You should tell him Finn. It's important that he knows how you feel".

"What? How did you even find out", I whispered, I was shocked.

He laughed quietly, whispering to me, "I see the way you look at him. Trust me, that's enough for me to tell that you love someone."

She got up and skipped away. She had a point, telling Sam would make me feel better. Here I was in one of the most Romantic places on earth, and here I am moping around because I'm love with my best friend but he's dating the Beyonce' of the glee club. I was no good at starting or creating romantic plans and scenarios, but I want to do something for him. Something that shows and tells him how I feel. But what? I know, but I'll need some help from Kurt.

_**I know, this chapter sucks, but it will get better! SINN FOR THE WIN! Haha**_

_**But yeah, I will update soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Finn's POV**

We've been in Rome for half a week. We haven't seen much of it though. Mr. Schuester has been working the glee club around like crazy string puppets. All what we have done is sing. My voice was starting to hurt. I thought we were going to have fun while we were here. What we've done so far is sight-seeing and recording songs in Henri's Studio.

Mr. Schuester gave us 2 days off each week, which were Saturday and Sunday. I never knew what to do. The girls were out shopping, some of the guys were checking out the girls here, but I was checking out the guys. Even though there was already one guy I wanted to check out.

Sam still hasn't said more than 3 words to me. But that was about to change. I wanted to open up to him about my feelings. I planned a special dinner up on the hotel roof for Sam and I. Kurt, Santana and Brittany are in charge of intercepting anyone who tries to come up towards the roof.

Santana, Brittany, Kurt and I met up for coffee Saturday morning. They were the only ones in glee club who knew I was gay. I mean, they were too (Brittany claims to be bi-curious), it was comfortable for me.

"So Finny, what's the plan", Brittany asked me sweetly.

I was confused, all I knew was that I was preparing a dinner for him and telling him how I feel, but I didn't know what else, "I don't know…just tell him. How I feel. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"He's still in the not talking to you phase", Santana asked me.

I nodded. This was insanely ridiculous, it's been what, 3 days or something and he still isn't speaking to me.

"We need to find a way to get guppy face to start treating you with respect", Santana blurted out.

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that Santana", I care about Sam. He's been through so much; no one needs to make fun of him.

Santana crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "How are we going to get Sam to the roof top if he's mad at you", Brittany said.

"I know it sounds crazy. But I'll steal Mercedes phone to text Sam saying to meet her on the roof. But really, it'll be Finn standing there. Ready to confess his love", Kurt said.

I laughed at the thought. I'm just telling him how I feel. I don't want to scare him off. I mean, we've become such great friends. It's crazy to think if I tell him this one thing. He could cut me out of his life completely. I don't think I'm ready for that. I don't have many friends, risking my best friend was scary.

"Kurt, do you honestly think that's going to work. I mean, Mercedes always has her phone with her…at all times", Santana was right. There's no way this was going to work.

Kurt gave a mischievous smile. Kurt's plans always seemed to work. Even in the most risky situations ever.

"Besides telling Sam how you feel. What else do you have planned up your sleeve?" Brittany kept asking me questions. It was so overwhelming. I didn't have an answer for everything.

My brain was too filled with my thoughts. I could barely think straight, "I'm going to sing to him how I feel".

The girls and Kurt were all giddy, "What song", Santana asked.

They all started guessing, none of them were even close, "I don't want to spoil everything okay. I'm freaking out about this. I just want to get through tonight and move on to tomorrow", it was true. Sweaty palms, my feet, legs, hands were shaking. I don't even know how I'll stay in one piece tonight.

Santana cleared her throat and raised her coffee cup up, "I'd like to make a toast. To Finn Hudson. I hope you find happiness tonight. You deserve someone who loves you for you. I hope you find and receive love tonight", the four of us clinked our cups together and broke apart from the toast.

Tonight was really important to me. It was mandatory that everything went right. No mistakes, no interruptions. Tonight had to be perfect.

Hours went by; the day flew by incredibly fast. Before I knew it, I was in my hotel room putting on a suit. I normally don't spend two hours in the bathroom, but this was important. I heard a knock on the door and went to see who it was. Brittany and Santana.

I opened the door, smiling. Probably one of the biggest smiles I've ever plastered on my face.

"You look gorgeous", Brittany said.

Santana chuckled softly, "She means handsome. You look handsome Finn".

"Thanks. So, um, is everything set up on the roof", I asked them.

The girls both smiled and nodded, "Candles everywhere…stolen from the hotel lobby of course", Santana added in.

I gave them a confused look, "You stole candles from the hotel?"

Brittany chuckled, "It's not called stealing if you're going to bring them back eventually. It's called borrowing Finn".

I went to close the lights in my room and left the room. I didn't know where the door was that led the roof. Santana led the way, "Okay. Kurt texted me saying he sent the message and he'll be up on the roof in like….15 minutes. I'll be in the lounge near the door to make sure no one comes up and bothers you, and Brittany and Kurt will be on the look-out for Mercedes and anyone else in the glee club".

I was surprised to see how much effort they put into this one night just so that I could have this moment with Sam. "I don't know how to thank you guys", I said.

"Just go get your man Frankenteen", Santana said.

I walked up to the rooftop and I was surprised to see what Kurt and Brittany did.

**Sam's POV**

Being in Rome, it's pretty much a life changing experience. Being poor and all, a kid my age in this type of situation never gets to experience any trip like this. But I'm lucky enough that my friends care about me and want me to be here.

On my way back to my hotel room I bumped into Brittany and Kurt, "Hey there, slow down there cowboy", Brittany snickered.

Kurt smiled, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Uh, I have to be somewhere", I said. Stuttering from all the nerves getting to me.

Brittany and Kurt just looked at me, with creepy smiles on their faces. I turned away slowly and walked towards my room. When I opened it, the room was cleaner than usual. Finn cleaned up his side and his bed was actually made. If he thinks a cleaner room will make me talk to him again. He's wrong.

I walked towards my side of the closet and grabbed some of my nicer clothes for dinner and such fancy events that Mr. Schue made us go to. I got myself all dressed up and left the room. I left Finn a note on his bed saying,

_**Gone for a few hours, don't wait up. I'll be back later. Sam.**_

I locked up our room and left for the roof. I was really into Mercedes. People thought our relationship was a joke. But it's not. I do like her, I like her a lot actually and I hate when people assume that what we have isn't real. They don't know squat about us. I honestly don't know what Mercedes is planning, but I'm excited.

I got to the door to the roof and I spotted Santana in the upper lounge area, on her computer. I knocked gently on the door, "Hey, what are you doing up here?"

She turned with a smile on her face, "Hey Sam, I came up here because the lower lounge was too crowded", she looked like she was hiding something. "What are you doing up here", she asked.

"Uh, just, getting some fresh air, look at Rome at a better view", I lied, but she didn't know that.

"Well, um, have fun, looking at the view", Santana said and turned back to her computer.

I towards the door and quickly walked up the stairs. Once I got to the final door. I stopped and I took one big sigh. I didn't know what this night meant. But it probably meant a lot to Mercedes.

I twisted the doorknob and what I saw, was absolutely beautiful. Candles lit everywhere. Soft and Romantic RnB music playing on some speakers. A table set for two that looked at view at the Roman Colosseum. I was in utter shock. It was beautiful. She must of worked hard on this. I just stood there and waited for her to appear out of nowhere.

"Hey", a familiar voice said. It wasn't anywhere near Mercedes voice.

I turned around to see Finn standing there. With one of the many dumb looks he plasters on his face.

"Finn, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be up here, you can't be up here", I told him. He just stood there. Looking at me, "What the hell is your problem? Where's Mercedes?"

He walked over to me, "Can you please sit down, I'll explain everything", he said.

"Where's my girlfriend", I was pissed. What was going on? Mercedes was nowhere in sight.

It was extremely silent, well, besides the music playing in the background. It was too long of a silence.

"She's not coming is she", I asked him.

"No", Finn said quietly.

I stormed off to the entrance, "What the hell dude, is this some joke! Mercedes told me to meet her up here and instead. I find you standing up here looking like Dopey or something. What's with the damn Candles and Flowers", I asked him.

Finn raced after me and grabbed hold of my arm, "Sam, calm down. Please just sit down and I promise to explain everything", he was begging, but all I wanted was to get the hell out this messy situation.

"What's with the door, did Santana lock it or something", I kept banging on the door to get let out, but all I heard was Santana saying, _**Kiss and Make Up and then I'll let you two out!**_

This wasn't any of Santana's business but, I guess it was time to hear Finn out. Finn motioned me back to the table, pulled my chair out and I sat down. He returned back to the other chair and sat down and just smiled at me.

I was too confused. I didn't have the slightest clue of what was going on.

"This is awkward", Finn said.

"Not only is this awkward. It's weird. What the hell is going on? I want an explanation now", I told him.

Finn took a long sigh, "Kurt stole Mercedes phone and texted you, telling you to meet her on the roof tonight", he looked like he was disappointed in what he did. Like he felt bad that I was angry

"Why'd you do it? Huh. Why lie and plan schemes?" I asked him. I just wanted a reasonable and believable answer.

His voice started to quiver, "I just needed to talk to you!"

"Finn! We share a damn room! We can talk any time you want", I hated yelling at people. I felt like my dad. He yells at me all the time. It was like I was him at this very moment.

Something hit me, Finn looked scared and more vulnerable than ever. What was going on?

"Finn, just tell me. What do you want to talk about? I'm your best friend. We can talk about anything", I told him. He stood up and walked over to the speaker system.

"Instead of talking, I want to sing it to you…if that's okay", he asked me.

I nodded my head, he turned back to the speakers and played the song.

_How does it feel being in these arms?  
>What's it really like to be loved?<br>I've been alone now, how long?  
>Have you ever loved the way that I have?<br>And I have often wondered who,  
>Who could love you the way I do? <em>

_Now I just want you to know, how I'm touched deep in my soul just being with you.  
>And I need you more each day.<br>Baby, if you're still awake,  
>Call me when you get this. <em>

_I've got all this poetry now I didn't know then.  
>I kept inside. guess I had never seen anything beautiful<br>Till I first saw you asleep at night.  
>And I have often wondered who,<br>Who could love you the way I do? _

_Now I just want you to know,  
>How I'm touched deep in my soul<br>Just being with you.  
>And I need you more each day.<br>Baby, if you're still awake,  
>Call me when you get this. <em>

_I just wanted to know what it was like, what's it really like to be loved?  
>These little volcanoes came as a surprise to me.<br>I never thought I could be this way.  
>And I have been cautious and I've tried to keep to myself, but who could love you the way I do? <em>

_Now I just want you to know, how I'm touched deep in my soul.  
>Just being with you.<br>So much more each day,  
>Baby, if you're still awake, <em>

_Call me when you get this_

_Now I just want you to know, how I'm touched deep in my soul.  
>Just being with you.<br>So much more each day,  
>Baby, if you're still awake,<br>Call me when you get this_

I looked at him, shocked, surprised, confused.

"I don't understand…Finn. What are you trying to say", I asked him.

He walked over to me, "Sam, I brought you up here not only to sing that song to you, but to tell you….that I'm crazy about you. I love you Sam. Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked.

My mind was filled with all these crazy thoughts and I started to think. I never knew Finn was gay? I don't know how to respond. Finn was just standing there waiting for a response. I just don't know what to say.

Sorry for not updating so much. But there you go. Long chapter haha. Sorry for any typos haha. I'm a fast typer

Song I used was;

**Corinne Bailey Rae** / _Call Me When You Get This_


	10. Chapter 10

_Super sorry for lateness of this chapter._

_I've been super busy but I'm back with this!_

_I didn't forget about it._

_Of course it leaves off where the last chapter left off._

**Sam's POV**

The words flew out his mouth. He told me that he loves me. He asked me to be his boyfriend. I just can't take all of this. Finn is my best friend. I'm just so confused.

**Finn's POV**

Why hasn't he said anything? He just sat there. I should say something, maybe I shouldn't. I have to clear the weirdness and awkwardness that's in the air.

"Sam", I walked over to him. His face was set in confusion, "Are you okay", I asked him.

He looked up at me, "What did you just say", he asked.

I walked over to his side and looked down at him. Tears stinging my eyes, "I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved Rachel or Quinn. I want to be with you", I told him.

"I didn't even know that you were gay", he said.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I didn't even know that I was gay either, but being here, and being around you, made me realize that I don't want to be with any girls, I just want you", I told him.

"Well you can't have me", he made that clear.

"I'm sorry. What", I was confused.

"Finn, I'm dating Mercedes", he said.

That's not even a real relationship, that's just being desperate, "You're telling me you love her".

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me, anger was building up inside of him. I could tell I was pushing his buttons, "The way I feel about Mercedes, doesn't concern you".

"I'm sorry, I just sometimes think that she doesn't care about you like the way _I_ care about you", I told him.

"Finn what the hell is your problem. I've been through a lot this last part of the school year. Having Quinn dump me for you and then going to Santana who never even wanted to be with me in the first place. Then out of the blew my dad loses his job making me and my family homeless which causes us to live in a hotel in the worst part of town. But Mercedes was there for me and we connected and it brought us together. So don't you dare start to think that Mercedes doesn't give a shit about me", he was furious.

He was right; I didn't really know how bad he had it so I had no right to say that. But I'm feeling so many things for the guy; I just say whatever comes out of my mouth. I love him, I do, I just want to be with him, I just wish he could understand and be with me.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I don't know your life", I told him.

"You damn right don't know my life. My life sucks, so don't go assuming the worst in people when there is obviously good in their hearts", he walked away and headed towards the door.

I ran after him and grabbed his hand, "Where you going", I asked him.

"I'm leaving", he said.

"What. Why", I asked.

"Finn, I'm not gay! I know people assume I am, but I'm not. I'm not going to be your boyfriend. So, whatever it is you're feeling, make yourself stop feeling that way okay", he said.

"How do you make strong feelings go away? Tell me Sam, I'd like to know. I'm not going to stop loving you", I said.

"STOP SAYING THAT, you don't love me, okay you just don't", he yelled.

"But I do, okay, I love the way you speak Na'vi, I love how you can quote Avatar from beginning to end, I love all your impressions. I love how passionate you are about music. I love how nice you are with other people - - -", I kept going but Sam cut me off.

"Finn, just stop, please", his eyes were tearing up. He had the choice of walking away, but he chose to stay.

"You ask me to stop loving you, but Sam, my love for you will never stop", I told him.

I stepped closer to him, I grabbed his hands and I held them and I gazed into his eyes. I leaned in and kissed him. I have always wondered what it would be like to kiss Sam. His lips were soft and nice. Kissing him was way better than kissing Rachel and Quinn.

He broke the kiss and backed away from me. He had this look on his face, he didn't know what just happened.

"What's wrong", I asked.

"Why'd you kiss me", he asked me.

I shrugged, "I just thought that - - -"

"NO! Don't think, don't do that. Please. Don't. I'm sorry Finn. I'm with Mercedes. Please accept that and move on. I know you want me, but somebody else has me so just please respect it". He was gone. He left.

I knew this was a bad idea. Of course I knew. Sure my heart was in the right place, but his wasn't. I was sad. My eyes were filling up with tears quickly. I was crying. I turned to clean up the table. As I was cleaning I heard footsteps running up the steps, being hopeful. I thought it was Sam, but I turned to see Santana and Brittany with smiles on their faces.

"So, what happened", Brittany asked.

"Did he feel the same way", Santana asked.

I had two options. Lying or telling the truth. There would be consequences for which one I chose. I titled my head up and the tears kept stinging my eyes.

"What happened", Brittany asked sweetly.

"I put my feelings out there. Telling him everything and to have that mean nothing to him", I had tried to calm down. My breathing was out of control. I know people think that I know absolutely know nothing about love. But I really do love Sam. Always have and always win. Despite everything that went wrong tonight. I still care about him deeply.

I just sat down at the table that still had the candle lit on it. Brittany and Santana kneeled down, one on each side of me.

"It'll get better Finn", Santana said.

I wiped my tears away, calming myself down but I was still thinking that maybe I'll never find someone who loves me back, "What if it doesn't", I asked.

"You can't think like that Finn. Sam is just in shock of what happened. He needs time to absorb all this information", Brittany told me.

I was confused, "But you guys told me to confess my feelings for him. What was all of this, a mistake, a joke….just to see my cry?"

"No, of course not", Santana chimed in. "Give him the night or a day to cool off and try talking to him again. Privately of course, and don't leave on bad terms".

"I'm just sick and tired of getting heart broken by people I love so much", I told both of them.

"Well, it's their loss. You're a great guy Finn any man in the world would be lucky to have you", Brittany said.

I felt a little bit better. They were starting to become really good friends. I'm glad they kind of knew what I was going through. They helped my clean up the roof and when that was finally done, we went back to our rooms. I didn't know what to expect when I walked back in my room. I said my goodnights to both Santana and Brittany and unlocked my room and walked in.

I saw Sam sitting on his bed. He was on his computer. He had one of his headphones in.

"Hey", I said.

He didn't respond. His only action was putting the other earphone in his ear.

"Come on, I want to talk about this. Please", I asked him.

"I don't want to talk about anything that happened tonight. If that's possible", he responded.

I don't know if it was obvious to him, but I was hurting inside. But I knew that he didn't care. No one I've ever loved has cared enough about me. They would always cause pain. But I never said anything because my love for them was insanely strong.

"Fine, we won't talk. Goodnight", I said.

"Whatever", he snapped.

"Yeah", I snapped back.

I changed into my P.J.s and went straight to bed. I had my iPod on and I listened to all night. I tried my best to forget everything that happened tonight. The song I sang, the speech, every little thing. It wasn't working. Even if he didn't love me back, he at least knew how I felt. That was enough for me.

I woke up the next day. I rose out of bed and to see that Sam has already left. No surprise there. It was 7:45 and another day of adventures started at 9:00. I wasn't looking forward to spending the day with Sam. He's in my group and he can't even look or talk to me. People are going to want to know what's up.

After last night, I'm doubtful that I'll never find someone who loves me for me. My mom always says I'm cute and people who don't want to be with me are out of their minds. I'm not cute. I'm ugly and apparently not loveable. I went to go get ready but the door stopped me. I looked through the peephole to find Kurt standing there.

I opened the door and he let himself in, "Finn! Finally, I've been trying to reach out all night. What happened last night", he said.

"All the things you think happened didn't happen", I said firmly.

Kurt's face went from a smile to straight up confusion. "I…I don't understand. I thought you were sure things were going to turn out right".

I grabbed my clothes for the day and sat them on the bed, "Well, I obviously was wrong. He didn't feel the same way. I made a complete fool out of myself and Sam thinks I'm weird. My own best friend doesn't even want to be around me", I told him.

Kurt just sat there. Not knowing what to say. I wish I had the kind of relationship he has with Blaine. They're so in love and as Santana once told me, I'm about as sexy as a Cabbage Patch Kid.

"My life sucks. I'm gay and I can't get the guy I like to feel the same way", I felt miserable. I didn't want to do anything today.

Kurt looked at me, "Can I ask you something Finn", I nodded for him to continue, "How long did you know that you were gay?"

I knew this question was going to come up. Ever since I told him, he kept asking that question because I didn't want to answer it. I didn't know how to explain it myself.

"There's a moment, where you look at someone. And you just feel differently about them. I had that moment on the first day of school this year. Seeing Sam in the courtyard. Something clicked. He was the first guy I ever felt strongly for. I thought it was a phase, but it wasn't", I told him.

"But you were with Rachel _and_ Quinn this year", he reminded me.

"I never thought it was possible to fall in love with a guy Kurt. Looking back on this year, Quinn and Rachel don't compare to Sam. My feelings for him are….just….hard to talk to about. All I can say is that I love him", I said.

He pulled me in for a hug. Talking to him about this stuff was always so easy. I'm happy he was in my life and would actually always be in it to. He is always a good source to go to for advice.

I broke away from the hug, "I should probably get ready. Don't want to be late", I said.

Kurt nodded and put the clothes that I laid out away.

"What are you doing", I asked

"Putting these away", he replied

"But I planned on wearing that today dude", I told him.

He sighed, "Finn, I'm doing you a favor by putting these clothes away. I'm going to pick out something else".

I laughed at him. He's always changing my outfits for me, "Thanks. I guess".

He smiled and went through my clothes; I turned for the bathroom and got ready anyways. After my little pep-talk with Kurt, I felt a little bit better. Today wasn't going to be fun in any kind of way. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy this vacation by one little bump in the road. We have one week left here in Rome. I plan to make Sam talk to me before we go home.

It might be the longest week of my life. But I need to know how he feels back. No Screaming. No Fighting. No Yelling. Just talk.

That's all I ask.


End file.
